leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Absorption shield
Absorption shields refers to the game mechanic which grants temporary health to a champion for some time. These shields absorb a set amount of damage before it disappears, whether because it reached its capacity of damage absorption or because its duration ran out. It is marked by an extra white bar in the champion's health bar. Most of these shields are granted by champion abilities. Shield types Absorption shields are classified by the type of damage they absorb. Most of them absorb all types of damage, including true damage. Magic shields absorb only magic damage, so physical and true damage will just ignore the shield. All absorption shields take the champion's resistances on account when receiving damage to the temporary health. [TESTED] Spell shields, which allow to completely block the effect of one single ability, are not considered a type of absorption shields. Some "shields" such as grant armor, magic resistance or damage reduction when activated, but as these don't give any "temporary health" they are not considered absorption shields. Normal absorption shields Items * * Champion abilities Note: Only the shield effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * creates a shield to protect him for damage equal to 50% of his current mana for up to 10 seconds. This happens when his health falls below 20% and has a cooldown of 1 minute after it activates for it to be available again. * shields herself from up to damage. If all three spheres are triggered, the shield is refreshed. * shields herself from up to per enemy champion that is hit and lasts up to 6 seconds. * shields her target from up to damage for up to 5 seconds. * shields himself from up to damage plus damage per nearby enemy champion for up to 2 seconds. * summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for up to 5 seconds. * rushes him towards a target ally unit, shielding them both from damage for the next 5 seconds. * summons Pix and a Shield that absorbs for 6 seconds to targeted ally champion. * throws her wand to a target location and back protecting herself and any champions it touches them from damage for up to 3 seconds. The shield refreshes if the champion is touched again by the wand. * passively shields him with a layer of rock which absorbs damage equal to 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit for 10 seconds, this effect recharges. * passively gives him a temporary shield equal to 35% of the damage dealt from his abilities, absorbing incoming damage. Shield strength is capped at 90 (30 level) and shield generation is half effective against minions and monster. Shield decays at 3% per second. * shields himself from damage for up to 10 seconds. * commands her ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion shielding it from damage when it arrives for up to 4 seconds. * dashes her towards the cursor and grants her a shield protecting her from damage for up to 2.5 seconds. * creates a shield protecting from damage for up to 2 seconds. If he has 50 or more heat when casting it, the shield is 25% stronger. * protects him from for up to 3 seconds. * places a shield on an allied champion that will protect them from for up to 5 seconds. * surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 10 seconds. You can deactivate it after 4 seconds or it will destroy by itself after 10 seconds if not destroyed before hand. It deals damage when deactivated. * shields himself from damage for up to 6 seconds. * upon activation it gives himself a shield that will protect him from for up to 5 seconds. * gives him a shield that absorbs damage for 7 seconds. * gives him a shield equal to 40% of the damage done ( . Dominion * Storm Shield: grants a 212.5 (12.5 level) health shield for 50 seconds which recharges if the bearer is not hit for ten consecutive seconds. Magic shield Items * . * . Champion abilities * places a shield around herself or a friendly champion, absorbing magic damage and prevents the application of crowd control effects while the shield holds. Lasts 5 seconds or until the shield has been depleted. Category:Gameplay elements